


Three Words

by nately



Series: Little Things [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate makes Nathan and Warren come up with three words that describes the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

When Warren asked her so nicely to act as a marriage counselor, Kate couldn't say no. He's her friend, and sticks by her side when she's down. So she'll do anything for the guy.

So here she was, sitting in front of Nathan and Warren in her room who--

“Well maybe if you wasn't so rude with the waitress, we wouldn't have been thrown out and banned from the place!”

“Not my fault she's a whore! She wore her shirt unbuttoned just so you can get an eyeful!”

“Jealousy isn't a good look on you, babe.”

“Whatthefuckever. And don't call me babe.”

Kate's head is starting to hurt.

“Okay, I want you two to think of three words to describe the other. It can be positive or negative. Just think of three words that you see in your partner.”

The two lovers are quiet for a minute, before Warren smiles softly and looks at Nathan, who refuses to look back.

“Stubborn. Unpredictable. Amazing.”

Kate feels her face contort in her own little smile as well. She's a sucker for romance, and these two are just adorable.

The two eagerly watches Nathan as he stares at the ground in thought. He finally looks up, and...

Kate's smile grows. That look in Nathan's eye! Is he gonna tell Warren he loves him? It's definitely three words! _That'd be so adorable,_ she thinks.

“No gag reflex.”

Kate needs an aspirin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate totally ships Grahamscott.


End file.
